


Quiero creer en la Navidad

by Neeith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeith/pseuds/Neeith
Summary: Siempre hay alguien observando Shin chan, eran las palabras que constantemente repetía su abuelita. Kita san no cree que los dioses lo observen y mucho menos en Santa Claus...Quizás debería reconsiderar sus creencias. Kita x AranOne shot correspondiente al intercambio de Navidad 2020 del grupo ღ Haikyuu Yaoi ღ
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Quiero creer en la Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic corresponde al intercambio de Navidad del grupo ღ Haikyuu Yaoi ღ 2020  
> Dedicado a Takemy espero que te guste esta historia y debo admitir que jamás había escrito de esta pareja pero fue muy divertido escribir sobre ellos. Feliz Navidad

**"Quiero creer en la Navidad"  
  
**

_"... En nuestro próximo bloque, la tan esperada transmisión de Love Hina Christmas Special: Silent Eve ..."_

Con el control remoto cambió rápidamente de canal.

_"Las ventas KFC han incrementado en un 200% ante la negativa de la nación para considerar otras opciones culinarias para la cena de Navi ..."_

Nuevamente cambia de canal.

_"Cómo sorprender a su pareja, esta navidad con poco presupuesto ..."_

Bostezó desinteresadamente, cambiando de canal una vez más.

_“Por favor Doraemon ayúdame !!!…”_

Apagó la televisión mientras soltaba un sonoro bufido, como siempre nada bueno que ver y debido al intensa nevada, trabajar en los campos de arroz estaba completamente descartado.

Con cuidado Shinsuke se levantó del sillón, pero no sin antes acomodar con sumo cuidado el cojín decorativo. Sus pasos lo trasladaron sin siquiera pensarlo hacia la mesa de la cocina, lugar donde estaba enchufado su laptop. Se preparó una taza de matcha, rememorando paso a paso las instrucciones que su querida abuela le había enseñado tiempo atrás, para preparar un perfecto té.

_"Debes ser paciente Shin chan, si no lo preparamos con calma no podremos apreciar su sabor— le reprocha con gentiliza la anciana, ante la mirada confusa de su nieto, el cual había hecho un desastre al mover con excesiva velocidad el chasen"  
  
_

Desde la pequeña ventana de la cocina se podía ver que afuera estaba comenzando a nevar otra vez, dejando pequeños copos atrapados en los cristales y en el marco de ella, cosa que a Kita le importaba bastante poco.

Con su matcha listo se sentó frente a la laptop frotando de paso sus pies entre sí para darse calor a través de los calcetines de algodón. El suelo de la cocina era muy frío, sobre todo en esa época, pero eso no le impedía andar por su casa en calcetines como a él le gustaba.

Empezó revisando su correo, borró los de spam y publicidad ignorándolos por completo, después borró las felicitaciones navideñas sin siquiera abrirlas para quedarse solamente un correo electrónico en la bandeja de entrada. Era un link de descarga directa de un nuevo libro con estrategias de cultivos arroceros, lo decidió descargar.

Un mensaje de Line le hizo dirigir su vista hacia su móvil, notando así un mensaje por parte de Osamu:  
  


_Kita San, espero que estés pasando una excelente navidad, y con el idiota de mi hermano nos preguntábamos si querías venir a nuestro hogar. He preparado bastante comida y nos agradaría tu compañía…_

_  
_Todo esto con una imagen adjunta donde se ve a ambos gemelos usando horribles suéteres a juego, mientras Atsumu se intenta robar un trozo de pastel.

No pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, dio un sorbo té mientras tecleaba en “respuesta”.

_"Muchas gracias por tu invitación Osamu, pero debo desistir, espero que pasen una excelente navidad y recuerden comer con moderación._

_Cuídense y recuerdes que nos juntaremos para la visita al templo el 1 de enero "  
  
_

Lo releyó una vez antes de darle un “enviar”. No le gustó mucho el tono del mensaje, corto y seco, pero era lo único que le salía en esos momentos. Revisó como iba la descarga del libro, apenas un 14%.

Si era honesto la Navidad no le quitaba el sueño, pero Shinsuke debía admitir que, gracias a su difunta abuelita, le había tomado el gusto a la decoración navideña, sin embargo, desde que se independizó, le era habitual pasar esta festividad solo, aunque eso era más bien por culpa suya ya que podría pasarlas perfectamente con su familia, con sus amigos, o con él…

_Concéntrate Shinsuke, otra vez te has quedado pensando en él._

23% descargado. Se terminó el té degustando con lentitud el último sorbo.

Tenía que olvidarse de él de alguna forma, ¡como fuera! ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio en persona y aun así lo anhelaba más que nunca. Claro, la Navidad no ayudaba mucho, después de todo estas fechas solo le hacían recordarlo más.

Miró a través del cristal de la ventana, el resplandor de las luces navideñas que el vecino había colgado de su tejado hacía un bonito contraste con el suave movimiento de los copos de nieve al caer del cielo.

¿Por qué la Navidad le recordaba tanto a él? tal vez sería por la calidez de las luces, por la decoración; quizás sería por esa extraña sensación de calor en medio de todo el frío glacial, por las sonrisas, por la ilusión… aunque más bien podría ser por ese inconfundible sabor a galletas recién horneadas, por ese sentimiento de generosidad que nos invade esta época del año , ese olor inconfundible que atrae la Navidad en todo su esplendor…

Porque era cierto, el ex capitán podía demostrarlo, Aran Ojiro olía a Navidad.

Quizás por eso se acordaba tanto de él en estos días…

42% del archivo. Miró pensativo la barra verde en la pantalla que indicaba lo que había avanzado la descarga.

Desde que se separó de Aran, Shinsuke había comenzado a odiar completamente la navidad. Muchas veces había dejado de salir al centro por no ver las tiendas decoradas y llenas de publicidad sobre parejas y regalos, niños jugando en la nieve del parque, los árboles de Navidad en cada esquina exageradamente decorados y que decir de los falsos de Santa Claus que hacían resonar su campanilla al son de un “ho, ho, ho” mal ensayado.

Antes de que llegara a pensar que odiaba la Navidad, todos esos pequeños o grandes detalles, comerciales o no pero ya tan acostumbrados a repetirse cada año, junto con Aran, era como si se renovaran cada año sorprendentemente.

Aran disfrutaba de la Navidad, quizás era debido a la ascendencia extranjera de su familia pero esta era su época favorita del año, hasta podía notársele un brillo especial y diferente en los ojos por esas fechas.

El platinado recordaba con nostalgia las Navidades que pasó con Aran, recuerda su sonrisa emocionada en las primeras nevadas mirando por la ventana, y sus órdenes y exigencias cuando paraba de nevar para salir a pisar la nieve del jardín, casi arrastrándole hasta la calle. Recuerda cuando, con pesar, dejaba sus cómodas pantuflas y se ponía los zapatos de invierno con una gorda chaqueta azul marino y cuando volvían a casa, volvía a ponerse esas horribles pantuflas que Suna le regaló, vistiendo a juego un viejo y grueso suéter gris. También recordaba cuando decoraba el árbol con esmero y cuando le pedía su opinión para colocar la estrella lo más centrada posible.

53% descargado. Shinsuke se levantó de la silla con la taza del té en la mano para dejarla en el fregadero, miró hacia el exterior una vez más, resultado más detalladamente las luces que había colgado el vecino en su tejado, con bombillitos de colores rojos, verdes y naranjas, un Santa Claus colgando por una cuerda del ventanal de la habitación de arriba y varios renos de plástico colocados en el techo de la casa. En su jardín había un muñeco de nieve que seguramente habrían hecho los niños pequeños y una corona verde con un gran lazo rojo se situaron en la entrada principal colgando de la puerta.

Suspiró, un círculo de vaho que salió de su boca se quedó impregnado en el cristal, opacando por momentos la visión de las luces y de los ya solitarios copos de nieve que caían del cielo.

Sinceramente, le encantaría volver a creer en la Navidad. Le encantaría volver a estar con él.

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la ventana y apoyándose en la encimera. Dejó la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la cocina, perdido en un mar de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente, entre la mesa, la laptop y la silla.

Después de los pensamientos llegaron los recuerdos, agolpándose como pelotas. Sonrisas, lágrimas, dolores de barriga, nervios. besos, caricias, amor, navidad… Aran. Todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos le llevaban siempre hasta la misma persona.

Se volvió a sentar rápidamente en la silla, apoyando los codos en la mesa y cruzando las manos en actitud meditativa.

78% descargado del archivo total. La barra verde estaba cerca de llegar al final… Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera. 80% descargado.

No podía quedarse sentado sin hacer nada, ¡ya bastante había dejado pasar!

Se levantó en un rápido movimiento y se dirigió a la sala, rebuscando en el cajón de la mesita del teléfono, sacó un papel y una pluma que había dejado abandonado hacia un tiempo. Miró hacia el papel en blanco unos instantes, después, con una letra rápida, pero aun así una caligrafía perfecta escribió lo que más deseaba en el blanco papel, sobrándole más de la mitad.

Releyó lo que había escrito

" _Esta Navidad lo único que me gustaría es tener a Aran a mi lado"_

Con impaciencia dobló el papel en tres partes iguales, regresando a la cocina, cerró el portátil de un golpe sin importarle que ya llevara un 89% de descarga. Se puso los zapatos y se enfundó un abrigo que estaba colgado del perchero, al igual que la bufanda. Cogió las llaves de la casa y junto a la improvisada carta y salió por la puerta apagando la luz.

El aire gélido le azotó las mejillas con dureza, varios copos se quedaron atrapados en su pelo y en sus hombros. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente. La noche estaba adentrada pero todavía no alcanzaba la madrugada. Las luces de los faros iluminan sus pasos y el camino por la acera. Cruzó la calle desierta, en la noche de navidad era imposible que hubiera alguien paseando por las calles, todos estaban en sus respectivas casas disfrutando de la cena, en familia o en pareja. Tan solo de vez en cuando pasaba uno que otro vehículo a baja velocidad.

Poco a poco se fue adentrando en la zona comercial del centro, todas las tiendas ya estaban cerradas, pero los escaparates permanecían iluminados por dentro. Reinaba un silencio inimaginable para una zona como aquella. Siguió caminando dejándose guiar por el murmullo del frío viento, sin buscar algo en concreto. Al final llegó hasta una esquina, donde un hombre vestido pobremente de Santa Claus recogía su pequeño caldero lleno de monedas y se colgaba la gorda campana del cinturón para marcharse a casa.

Sin saber muy bien si era correcto o no hacer eso, se acercó al hombre que con algo de dificultad se agachaba recogiendo unas monedas que se había caído al suelo, cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de él, se paró en seco. El hombre se terminó de incorporar y le miró sorprendido.

Shinsuke no pronunció ni una sola palabra con aquel desconocido, solo metió su mano en el bolsillo, sacó la carta mal doblada y se la tendió con su habitual seriedad.

El Santa Claus le miró detenidamente, después bajó su vista hacia la carta que le ofrecía.  
  


—He decidido darte una oportunidad— comenta, como si eso le diera al hombre una razón vital para aceptar su carta— quiero que me hagas volver a creer en la Navidad

El señor cogió la carta con una de sus manos enguantadas y la abrió lentamente, se acomodó las gafas y leyó lo que decía en su interior. Su sonrisa se camufló por detrás de su espesa barba blanca.

Kita, al no recibir ninguna respuesta, se dio la vuelta para marcharse de aquel lugar, sin dudas aquello que había sido un error.

— Shinsuke kun, Shinsuke kun… —oyó que decía el hombre a sus espaldas — siempre has sido un chico bastante bondadoso, un gran chico

Kita se paró en seco, dándosela vuelta rápidamente al oír eso.

— Me alegra bastante saber que finalmente ha deseado algo para ti y no para tu abuelita, como lo llevas haciendo desde pequeño— Dijo el mayor.

Shinsuke tragó saliva con fuerza ¿Cómo podía, aquel desconocido que no había visto en su vida, saber aquello sobre él?

— Si esto es en realmente lo que quieres por Navidad… será complicado, pero no imposible— sonrió metiéndose la improvisada carta en el bolsillo, cogió su barril lleno de monedas y le sonrió al joven - Feliz Navidad Shinsuke kun— fue lo ultimó que pronunció para comenzar a caminar y perderse en una esquina.

Kita tardó un poco en reaccionar como quería, se había quedado demasiado sorprendido ante la respuesta de aquel hombre disfrazado. Dio dos rápidos pasos hasta cruzar la esquina, por el camino que había seguido, pero el hombre no estaba. Había desaparecido. La avenida llena de tiendas iluminadas, escaparates repletos de juguetes y golosinas cubierta de nieve estaba totalmente desierta. Tampoco había pisadas en la nieve de la acera.

Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible. Llegó a su casa con un lio de pensamientos en la cabeza y una extraña sensación en el estómago. Se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda para colgarlos en el perchero y los zapatos los acomodó en el recibidor.

Se adentró a la sala y se acostó en el sofá, no podía remediar el inminente sueño que le invadió de repente. Se acomodó entre los cojines y se acurrucó con la manta, intentó disipar cualquier pensamiento sobre lo que le ocurrió con aquel extraño disfrazado de Santa Claus y sobre Aran, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo ...

El timbre sonó una vez, resonando por toda la casa. Kita abrió los ojos lentamente, pensando si a lo mejor el ruido era un efecto del sueño. Sonó una segunda vez. Shinsuke bostezó mientras se incorporaba, preguntándose quién podría llamar a su puerta a la de la madrugada el día de Navidad. Una tercera vez más. Se levantó restregándose los ojos para aclararse la vista y se dirigió a la entrada. Le dio una vuelta a la llave para open la cerradura y abrió la puerta un poco.

No había nadie.

Abrió un poco más la puerta, todavía seguía sin ver a nadie, solo lograba divisar un bulto sentado en el primer escalón de la entrada. Terminó por abrir la puerta totalmente, observando mejor el bulto que ya parecía una persona vista de espaldas, con una maleta descansando a su lado y… ¿una cinta roja sobre sus hombros?

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó inseguro. La persona giró la cabeza.

— No ha pasado tanto tiempo y ya parece que te has olvidado de mi

Shinsuke se paralizó y su boca se abrió levemente, el estómago le dio un vuelco y el corazón le comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal…

Aran se levantó del escalón y le miró. Se miraron. La verdad es que no ha cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que se vio. El moreno carraspeó.

— Perdona la idiotez de la cinta roja — dijo mientras se desamarraba la cinta de los hombros y se desenvolvía como un regalo —Atsumu pensó que ponerme esto me ayudaría a romper el hielo— mencionó avergonzado.

Shinsuke se mordió el labio inferior, seguía sin decir ni una palabra, si lo intentara, tal vez solo podría formular pequeños sonidos guturales sin sentido.

—Bueno… ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bi ... bien ...

Silencio incómodo.

— Siento haber llegado de repente y sin avisar…

— No te preocupes…

Ojiro bajó su vista al suelo, Kita jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—Te… te echaba de menos… — logró decir Aran en un hilo de voz

Se miraron de nuevo, esta vez a los ojos.

—Y yo a ti— Kita replicó

Faltaron segundos para que se abrazaran al instante. Al parecer, Aran no había perdido ese agradable calor que emanaba cada poro de su piel hasta en las noches más frías. Shinsuke sintió como ese calor le reconfortaba terriblemente y lograba derretir la fina capa de escarcha que había crecido inevitablemente en su corazón

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí… en Navidad? — preguntó el platinado enterrando su fría nariz en el hombro contrarío

— Necesitaba verte

Se separaron lentamente para volver a mirarse. Todavía no podía creérselo, todavía no podía creer que Aran estaba con él, a su lado, que hubiera llegado en Navidad envuelto en una cinta roja de regalo.

Tal vez Santa Claus no se habría equivocado después de todo.

— No sé si me creerás, pero este año te pedí como regalo de Navidad — confiesa avergonzado Shinsuke.

Aran lo miró algo desconcertado, después soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo al otro sonrojarse.

— Pues parece que la cinta roja me vino bastante bien— comentó en una sonrisa

Kita miró hacia la cinta que descansaba a un lado de la maleta.

— Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que recibió— Kita no pudo evitar reír levemente, cerrando los ojos, pero abriéndolos casi al instante al notar unos labios ajenos que se posaban sobre los suyos. Shinsuke correspondió al beso automáticamente, saboreando cada largo segundo que se prolongaba, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Aran para apegarse más a él mientras notaba como éste se aferraba a su cintura con el mismo propósito.

Se separaron en busca de oxígeno para respirar, contuvieron el aliento al volver a mirarse a los ojos.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? - preguntó Kita, rompiendo el silencio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la respuesta fuera afirmativa

—Si no soy molestia, me encantaría— respondió el moreno. Se dio la vuelta para recuperar su olvidada maleta - además soy tu regalo de Navidad, puedo volver a amarrarme la cinta y dormir debajo del árbol hasta que te despiertes por la mañana y vayas a abrirme— mencionado en tono burlón

—Dudo mucho que aguante hasta por la mañana

Entraron al vestíbulo, Shinsuke cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Te había dicho ya Feliz Navidad? - cuestiona Ojiro en tono dubitativo, hablando más consigo mismo que con Shinsuke

El menor se acercó a Aran, sin dejar de sonreír, en un movimiento suave Shinsuke le dio un ligero beso en los labios— Feliz navidad y bienvenido a casa.


End file.
